wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Honor Hold
Honor Hold is the primary Alliance town on Hellfire Peninsula. A refuge of human, elven, draenei and dwarven explorers, Honor Hold is the first major town explorers will encounter while traversing Outland. The town holds a flight path, inn and a variety of profession trainers and vendors. Vestiges of the Sons of Lothar, veterans of the Alliance that first came into Draenor, have steadfastly held on to this Hellfire outpost. They are now joined by the armies from Stormwind and Ironforge. Reputation Honor Hold reputation is gained through various means in Hellfire Peninsula. Mobs and bosses in Hellfire Citadel in addition to quests in town reward Honor Hold reputation. Until Honored To make the best use of available resources, it is recommended that you grind reputation with Honor Hold through Hellfire Ramparts and Blood Furnace. If Revered or Exalted is your goal it is recommended that you save your quests in Hellfire Peninsula until the later parts of Honored or Revered. PvP Halfway through Honored Players that enjoy PvP can grind reputation with Honor Hold through the repeatable Quest:Hellfire Fortifications. This quest also rewards the player with Marks of Honor Hold that can be used to buy PvP gear from the quartermasters in Honor Hold and near Telredor in Zangarmarsh, but it can be tedious as it only returns ten reputation and ends halfway through Honored. Until Exalted This long span of reputation is the best time to do any quests available for Honor Hold. After all quest rep has been exhausted gaining reputation through Revered and Exalted requires access to Shattered Halls, which requires level 68 and a key quest. : Hero-mode runs of the Hellfire instances should reward rep here, can anyone confirm this please? Due to the lack of representatives in other areas, there is a large gap during which you may not attain any Honor Hold reputation from questing and killing mobs in Outland once you depart Hellfire Peninsula. Until you are able to gain reputation within Shattered Halls, you may wish to focus on grinding reputation with other factions as you level. Rewards Locations and NPCs Honor Hold Inn The Honor Hold Inn features a mailbox outside; there are a variety of vendors and professions trainers, including: * Sid Limbardi, Innkeeper ** Recipe: Ravager Dog (300, restores 4320 health over 30 seconds, buffs +40 attack and +20 spirit) * Gaston, Chef (Cooking Trainer) ** Master Cookbook (teaches Master Cooking) (requires Cooking 300, skill up to 375) * Edward the Temporary, Alpha Gem Vendor (Jewelcrafting socket gem vendor) ** Sells various socketable gems * Tatiana, Grand Master Jewelcrafter ** Designs: Bold Blood Garnet (305, red socket, +6 str); Bright Blood Garnet (305, red, +12 attack); Brilliant Golden Draenite (300, yellow, +6 int); Inscribed Flame Spessarite (300, yellow or red, +3 crit/+3 str); Glinting Flame Spessarite (315, yellow or red, +3 hit rating/+3 agi);'' Glowing Shadow Draenite'' (300, red or blue, +4 spell dmg/+4 sta); Jagged Deep Peridot (305, yellow or blue, +3 crit/+4 sta); Radiant Deep Peridot (300, yellow or blue, +3 spell crit/+4 spell penetration); Rigid Gold Draenite (325, yellow, +6 hit rating); Solid Azure Moonstone (300, blue, +9 sta); Sovereign Shadow Draenite (325, red or blue, +3 str/+4 sta); Sparkling Azure Moonstone (305, blue, +6 spi); Teardrop Blood Garnet (300, red, +13 healing); Smooth Golden Draenite (325, yellow, +6 crit) * Jelena Nightsky, Skinning Trainer ** Master Skinning (requires Skinning 275, skill up to 375) * Brumman, Grand Master Leatherworker (outside of inn, to the left as you face it) ** Master Leatherworking (requires Leatherworking 275, skill up to 375) * Hama, Grand Master Tailor (second floor) ** Master Tailor (tailoring skill to 375) ** Designs: Frostweave Tunic (255); Runecloth Tunic (260); Frostweave Gloves (265); Ghostweave Belt (265); Ghostweave Gloves (270); Brightcloth Cloak (275); Ghostweave Vest (275); Wizardweave Leggings (275); Felcloth Boots (285); Ghostweave Pants (290); Bolt of Netherweave (300); Felcloth Shoulders (300); Netherweave Net (300); Wizardweave Robe (300); Wizardweave Turban (300); Netherweave Belt (310); Netherweave Bracers (310); Netherweave Bag (315); Netherweave Gloves (320); Netherweave Pants (325); Netherweave Boots (335) * Honor Guard Greyn (NPC, on top floor; purpose unknown) Alchemist Tower * Magus Zabraxis, Reagent Vendor * Alchemist Gribble, Grand Master Alchemist ** Master Alchemist (requires Alchemy 275, skill up to 375) ** Recipes: Volatile Healing Potion (300, +1050-1750 health); Adept's Elixir (300, +24 spell dmg/+24 crit rating); Onslaught Elixir (300, +60 attack); Elixir of Major Strength (305, +35 str); Elixir of Healing Power (310, +50 healing); Unstable Mana Potion (310, +1350-2250 mana); Elixir of Mastery (315, +15 all stats); Super Healing Potion (325, +1500-2500 health) * Rorelien, Herbalism Trainer ** Master Herbalist (requires Herbalism 275, skill up to 375) * Johan Barnes, Grand Master Enchanter (middle floor) ** Master Enchanter (requires Enchanting 275, skill up to 375) ** Recipes: Enchant Bracers - Assault (300, +24 attack); Enchant Chest - Restore Mana Prime (300, +6 mana/5 sec); Enchant Gloves - Major Strength (300, +15 strength); Runed Fel Iron Rod (300); Enchant Bracer - Brawn (305, +12 str); Enchant Bracers - Major Intellect (305, +12 int); Enchant Gloves - Blasting (305, +10 spell crit); Enchant Cloak - Greater Agility (310, +12 agi); Enchant Cloak - Major Armor (310, +120 armor); Enchant Shield - Tough Shield (310, +18 block); Enchant Bracer - Stats (315, +4 all stats), Enchant Chest - Exceptional Health (315, +150 health); Enchant Chest - Major Spirit (320, +15 spirit); Enchant Gloves - Assault (320, +30 attack); Prismatic Sphere (325); Void Sphere (350) * Caretaker Dilandrus (NPC outside, to south of tower) Honor Hold Keep * Force Commander Danath Trollbane (quest-giver) * Gunny (quest-giver) * Warp-Scryer Kryv (quest-giver) * Lieutenant Chadwick (quest-giver) * Watch Commander Leonis (NPC, unknown; on upper outdoor walkway) Machine Shop * Humphry, Grand Master Blacksmith (also quest-giver) ** Master Blacksmith (requires Blacksmithing 275, skill up to 375) ** Plans: Arcanite Skeleton Key (275); Enchanted Thorium Blades (300); Fel Iron Rod (300); Fel Sharpening Stone (300); Fel Weightstone (300); Fel Iron Chain Coif (305); Fel Iron Plate Belt (305); Fel Iron Plate Gloves (305); Fel Iron Chain Gloves (310); Fel Iron Hatchet (310); Fel Iron Chain Bracers (315); Fel Iron Hammer (315); Fel Iron Plate Boots (315); Fel Iron Plate Pants (315); Fel Iron Chain Tunic (320); Fel Iron Greatsword (320); Fel Iron Breastplate (325); Lesser Rune of Warding (325, +200 damage resist to chest); Felsteel Whisper Knives (350) * Hurnak Grimmord, Mining Trainer ** Master Miner (requires Mining 275, skill up to 375) ** Teaches Smelt Fel Iron (305); Smelt Adamantite (325); Smelt Eternium (350); Smelt Felsteel (350); Smelt Hardened Adamantite (375); Smelt Khorium (375) Courtyard * Prospector Murantus, Explorers' League (NPC, purpose unknown; near the main entrance) * Logistics Officer Ulrike (reputation-based goods vendor; near equipment piles) * Warrant Officer Tracy Proudwell (quest giver and reputation-based goods vendor; near the center stone) * Fei-Fei, Tracy's Faithful Hound (NPC) Stables * Marshal Isildor (NPC, unknown; marches in front of infantry) * Master Sergeant Lorin Thalmerok, Stable Master * Flightmaster Krill Bitterhue, Gryphon Master Honor Hold Mines Below Honor Hold (to the west, immediately below the town) is the Honor Hold Mine. Outside the mine is: * Foreman Biggums (NPC, mine foreman; quest-giver for quests inside mines) Flight Paths Honor Hold's gryphon flight paths connect to: * The Dark Portal (flight point immediately inside Outland; quest item at this FP brings traveler to Honor Hold for the first time) * Temple of Telhamat, Hellfire Peninsula (Alliance outpost in western Hellfire Peninsula) * Allerian Stronghold, Terokkar Forest (Alliance town) * Telredor, Zangarmarsh (Alliance town). Note that the flight path from Shattrath City to Honor Hold does not connect directly; Alliance travelers must gain the flight path at the Allerian Stronghold in order to fly between Shattrath and Honor Hold. An alternate route is to use the flight paths from the Temple of Telhamat and Telredor to connect with Shattrath City. These alternate flight paths are through easier territory than the one at Allerian Stronghold and follow the natural zone progression. External Links * WoWHead * Ampwow Category:Zone:Hellfire Peninsula Category:Subzones Category:Alliance Towns Category:Human territories